


The Soft Ones

by Sky_Astor



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humour, Love, a bit of hurt/comfort, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Astor/pseuds/Sky_Astor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So… After a hella long time… Here it is again.<br/>Pointless, plotless fluff!<br/>I searched for prompts… and found a nice one on Google, so I started writing it… BUT! I probably wouldn’t have written/finished this if I had not received an incredibly kind message from a fan of mine who likes my fics…  It kinda started my motor up. Yay!<br/>I hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Soft Ones

**Author's Note:**

> So… After a hella long time… Here it is again.  
> Pointless, plotless fluff!  
> I searched for prompts… and found a nice one on Google, so I started writing it… BUT! I probably wouldn’t have written/finished this if I had not received an incredibly kind message from a fan of mine who likes my fics… It kinda started my motor up. Yay!  
> I hope you like it!

It would be an ordinary night for Clara Oswald if her sleep wasn't interrupted by some suspicious noise.

Her eyes flew open and she woke up in shock when she heard a muffled thud. She listened carefully, hoping that it was just the neighbours or something, but she quickly realised that the source of the noise was in her flat. With her heart racing fast, she reached for the baseball bat under her bed and then she tiptoed to the bedroom door. Clara opened it quietly and peeked into the hallway - and indeed - the main door was ajar. A shiver ran down her spine when she heard footsteps coming out from the living room... The burglar seemed to be pacing around quickly, so Clara waited until he settled on one spot. After a while of snooping around the living room, he moved to the kitchen while Clara was getting more and more nervous and scared.

For a moment, she pondered whether it wouldn't be better to get outside, lock him in and call the police, but there was a chance he would hear it... What then? Things could get even more dangerous than they already were, so she decided to deal with him herself.

Finally. The burglar stopped walking about and was suddenly quite busy with rummaging in her kitchen like a mole in the garden, so Clara tiptoed over to the kitchen entrance - there she saw him, the silhouette. The intruder was kneeling with his back to her, his hands in one of the drawers in hopes he would find some treasures, maybe.

The English teacher didn't blow her chance.

The baseball bat swung through the dark and hit the man’s head hard. So hard that she knocked him unconscious. What a relief.

Clara switched the lights on only to look in disbelief at the knocked out Time Lord on the floor. What was he thinking?!

She knelt down beside him and cupped his face, hoping he would wake up in a bit, so she wouldn’t have to call for a doctor.

“Doctor. Doctor, wake up.”

It took him a few moments, but he did.

“Clara,” he whispered, slowly opening his eyes to see the beautiful face of his impossible girl who gave him an innocent look and a tiny smile.

“Cl... Ouch,” he put his hand on the back of his head, “Why did you hit me?”

“I thought you were a burglar. Sorry,” she admitted quietly while she massaged his burning cheeks with her thumbs.

He wanted to say something but didn't know what because her soft hands and apologizing face distracted him too much.

“Why did you sneak in like that, you idiot?” she smiled.

“I didn't want to wake you by materializing the TARDIS inside.”

“At least I would have known that it was you, Doctor. You scared me,” she explained, withdrawing her hands.

“Sorry,” the Doctor smiled, sitting up.

“What were you doing here, anyway?”

The Doctor shrugged.

“Midnight snack,” he admitted quietly and Clara just shook her head in amusement.

“Don't tell me you haven't got anything in the TARDIS.”

“I do... But I wanted the cookies you'd given me once. The soft ones - with dark, milk and white chocolate.”

Clara giggled.

“They're in my bedroom - I had a few while reading in bed. Come on, get up, slowly,” she told him and helped him get to his feet.

She led him to her bedroom, closing the main door on her way.

The doctor still felt a tiny bit dizzy but wasn't he wasn't sure anymore whether it was caused by the hit or by Clara touching his face, Clara touching his hand... Clara touching him and looking lovely in her pyjamas… Clara. Clara.

Sitting down on her bed, she handed him over the small table with the cookies.

“Here's your midnight snack, Doctor,” she smiled.

“Thanks,” he whispered and sat down next to her, feeling like a complete moron. He'd woken her up because of sillier reasons than this and she had never been really angry with because of that anyway. Maybe just a bit annoyed...

It was better, safer to wake her up instead of getting mistaken and hit with a baseball bat.

Clara observed him as he was happily munching the rest of the soft chocolate cookies she bought the day before.

“Are you okay, Doctor?” she asked once more.

The Doctor's eyes found her as he swallowed down the last bits of the chocolate miracle.

“Except for the headache, I think so. Don't worry, I'm not going to regenerate,” he joked.

“Sorry again,” Clara she whispered with a smile.

“Come on, lie down with me for a moment. Might stop make you feel dizzy,” Clara suggested and the Doctor didn't protest at all.

“You can very well stay a bit since you are here,” she smiled, dimming the lights as he lay down right next her.

The Doctor hummed quietly into the soft pillow as his blue eyes wandered over Clara's beautiful face.

“Hm? What is it?” Clara asked.

“This is nice,” he whispered and closed his eyes.

His didn't mind the pain in the back of his head anymore because everything was just perfect at that moment. He was getting intoxicated by inhaling Clara's sweet scent from the pillows as he enjoyed the wonderful moment. No monsters, no running, no company, just Clara, her bed, and peace. It was better than everything else. A new universe.

Clara watched him for a moment and then dared to do something... She'd already missed tons of opportunities - except one at Christmas, but that was just a try to see his reaction. And now... She probably wouldn't get a better chance than this.

She came a little closer and gently pressed her soft lips against his. Finally. After all this time. An electric jolt shot through her body and left it covered with goose bumps.

Mind-blowing.

His lips curled into a smile when they parted and that had to be enough to her because he was in no condition to speak.

“Don't wake me if you sneak out,” Clara smiled at him, too high from the too short kiss.

“I'm not going anywhere,” the Doctor whispered and put his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Hope you like it. ♥
> 
> Kudos & comments & reblog appreciated.  
> Check out my other fics. :)


End file.
